


Rose of May

by ladyofshalott77



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofshalott77/pseuds/ladyofshalott77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gift for Prettybirdsandwords for the Bard birthday exchange #bardsbirthdayexchange<br/>The prompt is: L and O as children</p><p>I am thinking of writing four chapters/snapshots of Laertes and Ophelia growing up, but right now only finished the opening chapter (and it contains one anachronistic reference). I promise to finish this at some point. <br/>Sorry :'(<br/>This is a version of my head canon, from L's point of view. </p><p>This should be G but since it contains death and maybe a bit fluff between O and H so I am just rating the story very conservatively</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose of May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettybirdsandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prettybirdsandwords).



He remembered the day Ophelia was brought out of Maman’s room and shown to him for the first time. It was a gusty spring day when he was five– the sky was painted with various, rich shades of blue, the white, plush cloud looked like candy floss, and it was warm. Pansies, daisies and forget-me-nots in the garden were swinging in the wind. It was a perfect day fitting for the arrival of a beautiful baby. 

He had not seen many other babies before, but he thought Ophelia must have been the prettiest of them all, with her lush, brunette hair and rosy lips. The long lashes reminded him of Maman, who often coyly batted her eyelashes at Father. Father really doted on Maman, often stealing kisses from her when he thought Laertes was not watching them. Laertes felt embarrassed but also indescribably happy in the care of his amorous parents. 

“She is pretty,” Laertes declared to the nurse holding his little sister proudly. “Where is Maman?”

The nurse had tears in her eyes. 

“Little master…”

“Laertes!” Father suddenly stepped out of Maman’s room with a grim look. 

“Father, where is Maman?” He asked again.

Father stood very still, sounding hoarse. 

“Laertes, your Maman, Maman – she – has gone out to find the prettiest dress for your sister.” 

“When is she coming back?” 

“I…don’t know Laertes. Maman said…Maman said she has to find the best, prettiest dress for the most beautiful baby in the world. See – your Maman likes pretty things, so she just has to go find…” Father’s voice faltered.

Father patted him on the head, and suddenly hugged him tight.

“Oh Laertes…Maman said you must help look after your sister while she is away. Can you do that Laertes?” Father was speaking in a very hesitant, unfamiliar tone. 

“Yes Father.” Laertes was confused. Why did Maman leave home without saying goodbye? But he didn’t ask. 

Ophelia, unusual for a baby, was sleeping sound in the nurse’s arms. It was a perfect spring day, but just without Maman.


End file.
